Dukenapped
by May Avalon
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please R&R. Huey comes back to Hazzard and captures Bo and Luke but Shea Lee only does it to get revenge on Luke. Shea Lee finds out something that changes her mind. This is during the reunion.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard, but I do own Mike and Shea Lee.

**The Plan**

Today, Huey was coming back to Hazzard with his two henchmen, Mike and Shea Lee. Mike was tall and fat. Shea Lee was tall, skinny, brown haired, and beautiful; she looked kind of like Daisy. So in Hazzard, even Shea Lee could get away with the country charm and that was how she usually got what she wanted. Plus, she was a country girl. She was not from Hazzard neither was her brother Mike, who was four years older than her.

"Ok sir, why are you dragging us back to Hazzard," asked Shea Lee.

"Well," said Huey, "I have a little score to settle with the Duke boys in Hazzard. Their names are Bo and Luke Duke. I want you two to capture Duke boys and kidnap the witnesses also, because we don't anyone finding out. Shea Lee, I know you can handle Bo with your charm, but the both of you need to work together to capture Luke."

"Ok sir, when am I starting," asked Shea Lee.

"Well, tomorrow you should meet them and start to gain their trust and then when you do, you take Bo, Mike helps you with Luke, and both of you take any witnesses," said Huey.


	2. Bo Napped

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard, but I do own Mike and Shea Lee.

Thanks daisyduke80 for the Boar's Nest idea.

**Bo Napped**

Meanwhile, in the center of Hazzard County, everyone was getting ready for the reunion in Hazzard. At the Duke farm, Uncle Jesse and Cooter were waiting for Bo, Luke, and Daisy. Cooter was the new governor and even though he had gotten older and was now governor, he didn't change much because he was still the same Cooter.

"So Uncle Jesse…" Cooter started to say until Jesse interrupted him.

"I ain't your Uncle Jesse," said Jesse

"Fine, but how have you been doing lately?" asked Cooter

Before Jesse could answer, a reddish racecar stopped at the farm. The window rolled down and there was Bo in his racing suit. Right afterwards, Daisy arrived on her motorcycle and Luke was parachuting from a plane.

"Bo, Daisy, Luke!" shouted Jesse.

"We're so glad to see you guys," said Cooter.

"Hey Uncle Jesse! Hey Cooter!" shouted Bo, Daisy, and Luke.

"Bo, Luke. I met up with Jesse at the Boar's Nest yesterday and he and I fixed up the General Lee for you in the garage. Hey Daisy, I think Dixie's in good shape because Bertha Jo has been taking care of Dixie for you."

"Thanks Cooter," said Daisy.

"Yeah, thanks Cooter," said Bo and Luke.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the Boar's Nest," said Daisy "Uncle Jesse, Cooter, and I will go in Dixie and Bo and Luke will go in the General Lee."

When they arrived at the Boar's Nest they saw a woman who looked like how Daisy used to look.

"Hey, I'm Shea Lee. I'm new here," said the woman

"Hey, I'm Bo and this here is Luke," said Bo.

"So Bo, you're kind of cute. You mind showing me around a little bit?" asked Shea Lee sweetly.

"Sure Shea Lee," replied Bo."

"Hey Cooter, would you mind keeping an eye on Bo for me?" whispered Luke

"Sure, but why?" asked Cooter.

"Well I don't really trust her that's why. She hated me after I broke her heart and she seems suspicious. Okay?" asked Luke.

"Okay," replied Cooter.

So Cooter followed them into a forest.

"I brought some food with me. Want to have a picnic," asked Shea Lee.

"Sure," replied Bo.

While Bo was eating, Cooter saw Shea Lee pour something into Bo's drink.

"Hey Bo, I just poured both of us a drink. Here take it," said Shea Lee.

"Thanks," Bo replied.

Bo drank it, started to feel dizzy, and fell into unconsciousness.

"Sorry Bo. I like you but not that much," said Shea Lee.

Then from her basket that used to have food in it, she took out some rope to bind him and two pieces of cloth, one gag him and the other to blindfold him. So Bo wouldn't be able to take the gag off, Shea Lee took out some duct tape and put a piece onto his already gagged mouth.

Right after Shea Lee was finished tying up Bo she heard a snap. Cooter was trying to be quiet but a twig snapped under his foot. Shea Lee ran over to where the sound was and saw Cooter. She snuck up behind him and he didn't realize it until it was too late that she had tackled him to the ground. She was tying his hands and feet first.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cooter.

"My boss told me to capture Bo and any witnesses. Now will ya just shush!" yelled Shea Lee.

"Who is you boss?" asked Cooter.

"Ya'll find out soon enough." said Shea Lee.

Then Shea Lee hit him in the head so hard that she knocked him out. Then afterwards, she gagged him with her bandana.

In Hazzard (at the Boar's Nest)

"Hey Daisy, have you seen Bo and Cooter lately?" asked Luke

"No I haven't, but why Cooter?" asked Daisy

"I asked Cooter to follow them because I was suspicious about Shea Lee." replied Luke.

At the hideout

Cooter woke up first. He opened his eyes and he saw Bo who was bound, gagged, blindfolded, and unconscious. They were both tied to chairs and the knots were very tight too.

"Mmph mmmph mmmph mmmmmph" _'Bo, Bo, Bo, wake up.'_

Suddenly Shea Lee and Mike walked in.

"Look here Mike, the shorter one's awake. It's Cooter right?" Shea Lee asked.

"Mmmmph mmmmmmmph mmmmmmph!" 'Untie my right now!' Cooter yelled through his gag.

"We're gonna leave ya'll here for a bit," said Shea Lee.

After they left the room, Cooter struggled to get his gag off and after struggling for a while he finally did.

"Ahhh, that feels much better," said Cooter.

"Bo, Bo, Bo wake up," whispered Cooter.

"Mmmmmmmmph," moaned Bo.


	3. Luke Napped

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard, but I do own Mike and Shea Lee.

' ' thinking

**Luke Napped**

In Hazzard

"Shea Lee, Shea Lee!" yelled Mike as he walked towards the Dukes.

"Hi, I'm Mike. I just moved here with my sister and I can't find her because she goes after every cute fella she sees. I have been asking everyone I see here. Ya'll seen her? Her name is Shea Lee."

"Yeah, we've seen her," replied Daisy, "she and my cousin went into the forest for a picnic. This is my other cousin Luke and I'm Daisy."

In the forest, near the Boar's Nest

"Hey Luke, Daisy look, here's a note!" yelled Mike.

_If you ever want to see your cousin again, meet me near Critter Creek at noon._

"It's not signed," said Daisy.

"It's almost noon now," said Mike, "maybe you can help me find Shea Lee after I help you find your cousin"

"Sure Mike. Thanks," said Luke.

"Can I drive with one of you because my sister has my car?" asked Mike.

"You can drive with me in Dixie," replied Daisy.

"Dixie?" asked Mike.

"Dixie is my white jeep," replied Daisy.

Back at the hideout

'I hope Mike comes back soon. I only agreed to this to get revenge on Luke for breaking my heart ten years ago. This was the first time I ever knew about his cousin.'

"Mmmmmmmmph," moaned Bo."

"Hey Bo, my brother and I will be bringing your cousin soon enough," said Shea Lee.

"Hey what did they ev-" Cooter started to say as Shea Lee put a thick piece of silvery duct tape over Cooter's mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmph," yelled Cooter through his gag. He would not be able to take this gag off with his hands tied behind his back nor would it just fall off like the last one because this one was stuck to his lips.

"Well I've gotta go help my brother. See ya'll later," said Shea Lee.

Critter Creek

Daisy and Mike arrived a little earlier than Luke, which gave Mike some time to think of a plan.

'I know, I'll use Daisy as bait,' thought Mike. Then Mike knocked Daisy out with a harsh blow to the stomach when she got out of Dixie. Mike got some rope, duct tape and some cloths. He stuffed some of the cloths into Daisy's mouth and put a large piece of duct tape over it. He used half of the rope to tie her arms and legs. Luke arrived just as Mike finished tying up Daisy.

"Daisy, Mike, where are you?" Luke yelled with concern.

"Looking for us?" asked Mike as he held up a bound and gagged Daisy.

Before Luke could actually realize what was happening, he was tackled to the ground by Shea Lee.

"Remember me Luke?" asked Shea Lee.

Then Mike set Daisy on the ground and went to the car to get the chloroform, the cloths, the duct tape, and the rest of the rope. By the time he got back, Luke was already unconscious. He had a bruise on his head and one on his stomach.

"Shea Lee, what did you do to him?" asked Mike.

"Well, I have been so angry and hurt that he broke my heart that I decided to take my anger on him," replied Shea Lee.

"Well then, help me tie him up," said Mike.

"It will be my pleasure," replied Shea Lee.

I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I can and I will try to get the next chapter up with 5 reviews or by next weekend.


	4. note

If you want to read the other chapters, daisyduke80 wrote the other chapters. So go to daisyduke80's page and click on Dukenapped.


End file.
